1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (ELD), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), have been recently studied and used, so as to meet the various demands for the display devices.
Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate that are positioned opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image using light provided by a backlight unit of the liquid crystal display.